Mobile devices are leveraging new communication services on advanced mobile operator (MO) networks that provide broadband services to support rich user experiences such as video messaging and video calling. Such networks may include, for example, 4G LTE (Fourth Generation, Long Term Evolution) systems as described by the 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) as an evolution of the GSM/UMTS (Global System for Mobile communication/Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) standards. While such advanced mobile broadband networks perform satisfactorily in many applications, further improvements are desired to enable additional features and improved experiences for mobile device users.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.